La Lamentation des Trois
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il dans la tête des trois chevaliers rénégats lorsqu'ils se retrouvent confrontés à leurs frères, obligés de servir Hadès et d'en avoir après la vie d'Athéna ? Ca cogite beaucoup, ça regrette surtout d'en arriver là... Songfic en POV


Titre : La Lamentation des Trois. (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : J'ai zappé (Lara Fabian)

Perso : Nos trois renégats préférés, j'ai nommé Shura, Camus et Saga.

Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que es emprunter (à long terme ^^) à leur auteur.

Note : Que ce passe-t-il dans la tête de ces trois chevaliers lorsqu'ils se retrouvent confrontés à leurs frères, obligés de servir Hadès et d'en avoir après la vie d'Athéna ?

Suite de POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV de Saga.

Une vive lumière m'éblouit lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Je ne comprends pas. Je respire, je vois, je parle et je bouge. Pourtant, rien de cela ne devrai être possible. Je suis mort. Tué des mains d'Athéna alors que j'allais moi-même l'achever. Comment est-ce possible ? Sommes-nous de retour en arrière ? Non c'est inimaginable ! J'aperçois d'autres formes autour de moi. Après un coup d'œil circulaire je frissonne. Nous sommes tous là. Sans exception. Argent ou Or, ceux qui ont perdu la vie face aux Bronzes sont de nouveau debout. Avec appréhension, je me rapproche de mes frères d'armes, Aphrodite, DeathMask, Shura et Camus. Comme moi, ils ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe. Je lève les yeux au ciel, espérant apercevoir une ou deux constellations. Peine perdue, nous ne sommes pas en plein air. Mais où sommes nous donc ? C'est Shion, l'ancien Grand Pope, celui que j'ai moi-même assassiné qui nous éclaire. Nous sommes en Enfers (ce qui explique ce vent froid tourbillonnant autour de nous), ressuscités par la volonté d'Hadès et chargés de lui apporter la tête d'Athéna.

POV de Shura.

La tête d'Athéna ! Rien que ça ! Il n'est pas très exigeant Hadès, mais croit-il vraiment que nous allons lui obéir ? Croit-il que des Chevaliers d'Athéna s'abaisseraient à une telle calomnie ? Croit-il que nous, Chevaliers loyaux, allons la trahir ? De toute façon, si c'est le prix à payer pour rester en vie, je préfère retourner dans ma tombe directement. L'Enfers n'est rien à coté de ce qu'il nous demande de faire. C'est alors que Shion nous explique son propre plan.

POV de Camus.

Le Pope a toujours été un Chevalier droit. Aujourd'hui encore il nous le prouve. Son plan est simple, vu comme ça, mais sa réalisation risque d'être très compliquée. Nous devons nous rendre au Sanctuaire, et, en masquant cela sous forme de meurtre, aider Athéna à se rendre vivante aux Enfers. Le plus dur sera de ne pas se démasquer. Hadès va nous faire surveiller par ses Spectres, nous seront donc obligés de jouer la comédie auprès de nos frères, en espérant qu'ils comprennent vite notre vrai but.

_Un bout de mer, tout s'accélère_

_Jamais moyen de retourner en arrière  
Un bout de ciel, des mauvaises nouvelles  
De l'autre hémisphère  
La météo, soleil tout là-haut  
Sauf pour ceux qui brûlent de froid en enfer  
Tourbillon, désinformation  
C'est partout l'hiver_

POV de Saga.

Nous avons franchit le premier temple. Grace à l'intervention de Shion. Mû est plutôt coriace et seul son ancien maitre est parvenu à le paralyser. Cela nous a couté cher. Aphrodite et DeathMask, trop sûr d'eux se sont retrouvés directement en Enfers. Décidément, ils n'ont pas de chance. A peine revenus, déjà repartis. Je revois encore notre combat face au Bélier. Un vrai mur. Impossible de percer sa défense. Il peut être fier de lui, le Sanctuaire est absolument inviolable en temps normal puisque ses défenses sont infranchissables. Heureusement que nous avions un atout avec nous.

POV de Camus.

J'imagine bien la peine qui a dû étreindre le cœur de Mû lorsqu'il a compris que son maitre était à l'origine de notre action. Je revois sans cesse son regard abattu et résigné lorsque paralysé, il fut obligé de nous laisser passer. Cependant, je suis sur que lui a comprit ce qui se passe. Il est bien trop sage et intelligent pour que certain point ne lui échappe. Je suis certain qu'il a vu nos cœurs saigner. Au fond de lui, il doit déjà savoir pourquoi nous sommes là. Reste à savoir si cela sera le cas pour les autres.

POV de Shura.

12 heures ! Nous n'avons que 12 heures pour franchir les 12 maisons du Zodiaque. Passé ce délai, nos corps retourneront à la poussière et nos âmes seront de nouveau prisonnières du sommeil éternel. Pourtant, cette constatation n'est pas de celle qui m'effraye le plus. Non ! Ce qui m'inquiète c'est de ne pas savoir comment Aldébaran est tombé. Nous venons de traverser sa maison. Sans rencontrer de résistance puisque le chevalier du Taureau n'est déjà plus. Qui donc nous devance, nous ouvrant ainsi la voie ? Je l'ignore encore, mais une petite voix, tout au fond de moi me crie que quelque chose ne va pas, que nous sommes manipulé. Saga et Camus se sont arrêtés à la sortie du second temple. Comme moi ils lèvent les yeux vers le troisième. Ils sentent quelque chose. Un murmure m'échappe.

- Tout va de travers.

Sans un mot, ils acquiescent avant de reprendre leur course.

_Dans ma mémoire, seul devant les chars  
Un homme debout à fait avancer l'histoire  
Et pourtant, rien n'est différent  
La guerre, les gens  
Tout se brouille, devant mes yeux  
Et je ne comprends plus du tout qui mène le jeu  
Cette voix de fer, me dit "tout va de travers"  
_

POV de Camus.

Ils sont là ! Nous les avons enfin rattrapés. Maintenant nous sommes ce qui se passe. Rhadamanthe, Spectre de la Wywerne, chien d'Hadès, n'avait absolument pas confiance en nous. Il nous a envoyé ses chiens pour nous surveiller. C'est une petite armée de spectre qui nous ouvre la route. Et c'est l'un d'entre eux qui a tué Aldébaran. Ce crime ne restera pas impuni, mais pour le moment, nous avons quelque chose de plus important à faire. Je n'aime pas ce qui va arriver mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix. Pourquoi les Dieux sont-ils si cruels avec ceux qui les servent ?

POV de Shura.

Nous les avons tués. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Aucun de nous ne veux tuer l'un de nos frères, alors ces spectres c'est une bénédiction. Façon de parler hein ! Faut pas tout prendre au mot ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous en avons tués trois et nous avons revêtu leurs surplis. Ainsi déguisés nous allons pouvoir traverser le Sanctuaire et laisser le sale boulot aux chien d'Hadès. Nous arrivons en vu du temple d'Aiolia. Malgré le retard occasionné dans la maison des Gémeaux par Shaka et ses illusions, nous sommes toujours dans les temps. Tout ce passe bien, mais j'aimerai vraiment qu'on reprenne à zéro et ne jamais accepter cette mission.

POV de Saga.

J'y crois pas ! Alors comme ça Kanon est devenu Chevalier d'Or ! Comme ça il a récupéré mon armure des Gémeaux ! C'est mieux ainsi après tout. Je suis mort, il faut bien me remplacer et quoi qu'il ait fait avant, Kanon est le mieux placé pour le faire. J'aimerai revenir en arrière et essayer de me faire pardonner, devenir le grand frère idéal. Mais c'est impossible. Une fois tout cela fini, je retournerai dans ma tombe.

Nous voilà enfin devant le temple d'Aiolia. C'est parfait, les spectres l'occupent pendant que nous passons. J'espère sincèrement que le Lion sortira vainqueur de ce combat. Je ne veux pas voir mourir d'autre Chevalier, même pour le bien de cette mission.

_Alors j'ai zappé  
Pour que l'image change  
Et j'ai prié très fort  
Pour que tout s'arrange  
Si y a quelqu'un là-haut  
Faites qu'on reprenne à zéro  
_

POV de Shura.

Nous sommes passés ! Nous voilà maintenant au temple de la Vierge. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment pour ce qui va suivre. Comme toujours, Shaka est installé en tailleur au milieu de son temple, les yeux clos. Je suis pourtant sûr que malgré ses yeux fermés, il en voit bien plus que nous tous. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il se décide à nous laisser passer alors qu'il nous a démasqués. Je ne crois pas au fait qu'il refuse de se battre contre nous. Et je sais très bien qu'il nous croit quand on lui dit vouloir tuer Athéna, alors pourquoi tout ce mystère. C'est à croire qu'il n'écoute pas ce qu'on lui dit. Je sens que tout cela va mal finir.

POV de Saga.

J'en étais sûr. Si Shaka nous a laissé passer, c'est pour éliminer les spectres avant de nous parler en tête à tête. Désolés Shaka, mais nous ne pouvons pas revenir sur notre décision et nous ne pouvons pas te dire la vérité pour le moment. Puisque le combat est inévitable, il se décide enfin à nous affronter et nous conduit au Jardin de Sarah.

C'est là que je comprends. Je le savais ! Quelque chose finirai mal. Si Shaka nous a conduit jusqu'ici c'est parce que comme Bouddha qui s'est éteint au pied des arbres jumeaux de Sarah, il veut finir sa vie dans ce jardin. Ce combat sera donc son ultime combat.

POV de Camus.

Il n'écoute rien. Personne ne s'écoute et ça va très mal finir. Shaka refuse de comprendre que nous ne souhaitons pas sa mort, il nous pousse à l'affronter, à y mettre toutes nos forces. Il veut même que nous utilisons l'Athéna Exclamation contre lui. L'Athéna exclamation ! La technique interdite. Celle qui permet à trois chevaliers de venir à bout d'un de leur frère. Et Saga veux qu'on le fasse ! Il veut que nous devenions des traitres à jamais, que nos noms soient rayés des annales des Chevaliers d'Ors, que nous devenions des parjures. En serions-nous capables ? Pourrions-nous, pour la gloire d'Athéna mettre fin à la vie d'un des nôtres ? Comment faire comprendre à Shaka que ce sacrifice serait inutile ?

C'est trop tard, nous l'avons fait. Nous n'avions pas d'autre alternative. Les attaques incessantes de Shaka, la perte de quatre de nos cinq sens, nous a obligés à utiliser ce dernier recours. Tout trois debout devant l'âme de Shaka, nous ne pouvons retenir nos larmes. Ce que nous avons fait est horrible. Nous ne sommes plus des Chevaliers d'Or. Devant l'âme de notre frère, rédigeant de manière si calme quelques mots sur des pétales de cerisiers, nous ne pouvons retenir nos mots.

_Et j'espère, mais y a plus rien à faire  
C'est comme une partie de carte sans jokers  
Pas de doute, plus personne n'écoute  
Sur cette petite planète  
Pas de doute, personne ne s'écoute  
Tous les appels se perdent dans la tempête  
Cette voix de fer, me dit "tout va de travers"_

POV de Saga.

Alors que nous allions avouer au Chevalier de la Vierge notre véritable but, en une ultime confession, nos yeux se sont posé sur un espion des Enfers. Hadès nous surveille. Même si ses spectres ne sont plus, il nous garde à l'œil et observe le moindre de nos faux pas. Résignés, nous avons donc quittés le Jardin pour reprendre notre route.

Une surprise nous attendait dans le temple de la Vierge. Mû, accompagné d'Aiolia et des quatre Bronzes était là. Sans un mot, je me suis rapproché du Bélier pour lui tendre le chapelet de Shaka. Pourquoi lui ? Je ne sais pas. Une intuition sans doute. Je suis sûr que comme la Vierge, le Bélier a compris notre véritable but. Tout comme je sais qu'il a empêché Aiolia d'intervenir pendant notre combat avec Shaka. Si seulement les Dieux en avaient décidé autrement !

POV de Camus.

Le coup d'Aiolia, on s'y attendait un peu. Mais qu'il soit d'une telle violence, on ne l'aurait pas cru. Le Lion nous en veut vraiment. Tout comme Mû ou les Bronzes, à croire ce que disent leurs yeux. Le regard de Hyoga sur moi me brule. Je sens qu'il m'en veut, mais il se doute lui aussi que quelque chose cloche. Soudain, Milo intervient. Le Scorpion fou de rage à quitté son antre pour venir nous défier lui aussi. Je le connais bien, c'est mon meilleur ami, et s'il veut vraiment nous tuer, je sais qu'il y arrivera. Je me surprends à prier. Mais pour quoi ? Pour une fin rapide ? Pour la réussite de notre mission ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Qu'importe. J'aimerai que tout s'arrange, mais nous risquons surtout d'aggraver les choses par la suite.

POV de Shura.

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Le ton est monté entre Chevaliers d'Or. Des coups ont été échangés. Des insultes aussi. Ça me fait mal au cœur de devoir les affronter, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Sans même se concerter, Saga, Camus et moi avons reprit position pour lancer une seconde Athéna exclamation. Quitte à être damnés pour le reste de nos jours, autant mettre toutes les chances de notre coté. Nous devons passer, coûte que coûte ! Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu c'est qu'en face ils prendraient la même décision. C'est logique ! Ils sont trois et c'est le seul moyen de nous arrêter. D'une même voix, six Athéna exclamation ont été criés et deux attaques sont parties, se frappant au milieu de nos deux groupes. Là où ça se corse c'est quand les Bronzes s'en mêle. Malgré les suppliques de leurs ainés, les poussant à rejoindre Athéna, ils sont restés et se battent. Mêlant leur Athéna exclamation à celle de Mû, Milo et Aiolia, ils commencent à prendre le dessus sur nous.

Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille !

_Alors j'ai zappé  
Pour que l'image change  
Et j'ai prié très fort  
Pour que tout s'arrange  
Si y a quelqu'un là-haut  
Faites qu'on reprenne à zéro  
_

POV de Shura.

En nous relevant du choc causé par l'Athéna exclamation, nous n'avons vu que nos frères d'Or. Des Bronzes plus aucunes traces. Sans doute ont-ils été réduits en poussière par l'intensité de l'attaque. Quelle folie ! Alors que Milo s'apprête à nous réduire en cendre, une voix le stoppe, lui ordonnant à lui et ses compagnons de nous conduire jusqu'à la Déesse. C'est Athéna elle même qui en donne l'ordre. Sait-elle pourquoi nous sommes là ? Se doute-t-elle de la mission secrète qui nous a été confiée ? Qu'importe, elle veut nous voir et cela ne peut que nous arranger.

Nous montons donc les marches, soutenus par nos anciens frères d'armes. Le hasard veut que ce soit Aiolia qui me soutient. Me souvenant alors que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu je venais d'assassiner son frère, je tente de m'expliquer.

Peine perdu, le Lion ne veut pas m'écouter. Un traître n'a pas à parler de son frère. Il n'a pas tord. Mais je culpabilise, car j'ai été manipulé dans ma première vie et là encore je me retrouve le jouet des Dieux.

Un murmure m'échappe, mais personne ne l'entend.

- Tout va de travers.

_Pas de doute, personne ne s'écoute  
Tous les appels se perdent dans la tempête  
Cette voix de fer, me dit "tout va de travers"  
_

POV de Saga.

Voilà, nous y sommes. Nous nous trouvons enfin devant Athéna. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux lorsque j'aperçois à ses cotés Kanon. Ainsi il m'a bien remplacé en tant que Chevalier d'Or. C'est parfait. Il mérite cette place. Tandis que mon frère s'avance vers moi, je ne quitte pas des yeux la Déesse. Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque Kanon me tend un coffret que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Des points d'interrogation dans les yeux, je relève le regard vers Athéna. Un long frisson me parcours le dos lorsqu'elle m'annonce qu'elle souhaite que je finisse le travail commencé il y a 16 ans, à savoir, l'assassiner. C'est pour ça que je suis là. C'est pour ça que nous avons ressuscité, c'est pour ça que nous avons mené c'est combat, c'est pour ça qu'Hadès nous a envoyé. Mais si je la tue, que deviendra la mission confiée par Shion ?

Soudain, tout s'éclaire : le huitième sens ! C'est le sens même de la mort de Shaka, et celui du geste de Saori. Le huitième sens, vaincre la mort pour se rendre vivant en Enfers. C'est l'ultime but d'Athéna, afin de vaincre son oncle sur son propre terrain. Il n'existe pas d'autre moyen.

Ma main tient fermement le manche du poignard tendit qu'Athéna rapproche la lame de sa gorge. Sans hésiter, d'un geste sur, elle s'enfonce la lame dans la gorge. Dans un éclat de cosmos, nous nous retrouvons tous attirés en Enfers. Notre mission est presque finie, nous allons pouvoir recevoir le repos eternel et partir en paix.

_Alors j'ai zappé  
Pour que l'image change  
Et j'ai prié très fort  
Pour que tout s'arrange  
Si y a quelqu'un là-haut  
Faites qu'on reprenne à zéro  
_

POV de Camus.

Nous l'avons fait. Notre mission auprès d'Hadès est finie. D'un pas assuré, tenant dans un linceul le corps de notre Déesse, nous ramenons son cadavre au souverain des Enfers. Sans hésiter, nous nous dirigeons vers le Château où vit Pandora, sœur d'Hadès. Notre chemin croise celui de la Wywerne, qui se refuse encore à croire que nous avons accomplit notre mission. Devant ses éclats de voix, Pandora le renvoie, nous laissant seule avec elle. Le juge nous jette un dernier regard plein de haine. Il se doute de quelque chose. S'il savait !

Malgré notre exigence à ne montrer le corps qu'à Hadès lui même, c'est sa sœur, qui veut s'en charger. Nous restons stoïques et silencieux tandis qu'elle s'empare du linceul pour observer le corps de son ennemie. Un sourire de victoire aurait pu apparaitre sur nos visages en voyant l'air dépité de la jeune femme devant le drap vide. Et oui ! Athéna n'est pas morte, son corps ne se trouve pas ici, et nous avons gagné. Pourtant, aucun sourire ne se dessine sur nos lèvres. Nous savons que trop bien ce que cette trahison envers Hadès va nous couter. Adieu la nouvelle vie qui nous était promise, re-bonjour la solitude et le silence de la mort. Nos 12 heures de répit touchent à leur fin. Elle le sait et nous aussi. Nous ne sommes plus une menace pour elle. Nous savons que Shion est déjà retourné dans le monde des morts. Tout comme Aphrodite et DeathMask. Tout comme les Chevaliers d'Argent. Notre tour ne va pas tarder, déjà nos forces nous quittent.

_Alors j'ai zappé  
Pour que l'image change  
Et j'ai prié très fort  
Pour que tout s'arrange  
Si y a quelqu'un là-haut  
Faites qu'on reprenne à zéro  
_

POV de Shura.

Impuissant, nous regardons Pandora s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres pour rejoindre le vrai royaume des Enfers. Elle nous a laissés avec Zélos, ce spectre minable qui rampe sans cesse à ses pieds. Celui-ci prend un malin plaisir à nous frapper et nous torturer. Si seulement nous avions encore un peu de force, il regretterait très vite ses gestes. Enfin, notre temps touche à sa fin, bientôt le repos viendra nous prendre et tout ira bien.

POV de Camus.

Les coups ont cessé. Au milieu du brouillard qui voile mes yeux j'aperçois enfin nos sauveurs. Ce sont les Bronzes ! Mais comment ? Qu'importe après tout. Ils seront donc aux cotés d'Athéna pour la dernière bataille. Je vois Shiryu se rapprocher de Shura pour échanger quelques mots alors que Shun et Seiyar se portent aux cotés de Saga. Je distingue enfin Hyoga, agenouillé à mes cotés. Je suis heureux. Heureux de ne pas mourir seul, heureux qu'il soit en vie à mes cotés contrairement à la dernière fois. Heureux que ce soit lui qui recueille mon dernier souffle. Courage Chevalier du Cygne, si le repos nous attend tout les trois, il n'en est pas de même pour vous. De terribles épreuves vous attendent, mais je sais que vous serez digne de notre confiance. Mes forces me quittent enfin complètement, et je m'abandonne avec bonheur au néant.

POV de Saga.

Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. Shura et Camus viennent de disparaitre en un millier d'étoiles. Dans quelques secondes, ce sera mon tour. Une dernière fois je relève la tête vers le plafond. Un rayon de soleil m'éblouit, me forçant à fermer les yeux. Chevaliers de Bronze, nous vous confions Athéna, ne pleurez pas notre mort car elle aura été nécessaire pour la victoire.

Dans un dernier éclat de conscience, je sens la main de Seiyar se poser sur la mienne et une larme, venant de Shun, tomber sur mon visage. Puis plus rien. Le vide, le noir et le silence. Nous sommes enfin de retour dans le monde des morts, j'espère que plus personne ne viendra nous y arracher maintenant.

_Un bout de mer  
Un bout de soleil  
L'autre hémisphère  
J'espère, j'espère_

**Owari**

Merci de m'avoir lu

Biz

Arkady


End file.
